


Boredom leads to fun

by SPNtrash10008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Begging, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: Sam’s bored, so he starts researching for a hunt that he’s not on. Gabriel decides to drop by. Smut happens.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 68





	Boredom leads to fun

Sam sat on his bed, computer open, notes scattered around and headphones in. He was bored, so he was just researching lore and he didn’t want to sit in silence. Dean and Cas had gone out to the bar. They’d invited Sam, but he wasn’t interested. 

Sam didn’t hear a flap of wings, indicating that an angel had flown in. Gabriel raised an eyebrow when Sam didn’t look up at him. He tapped Sam’s shoulder and Sam jumped. 

He’d instinctively grabbed his gun from beside him and pointed it at Gabriel. Relaxing when he saw it was just the archangel. Gabriel jumped back with his hands up to his chest. 

Sam lowered the gun and removed his headphones, “Don’t do that,” he lectured and Gabriel chuckled. 

“Sorry, Samalam. Didn’t mean to startle you. Good reflexes though,” Gabriel complimented, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend gently. 

Sam hummed as he returned the brief kiss. “I am a hunter, after all, gotta have good reflexes,” Sam said. Gabriel smiled as he sat next to Sam and looked at what he was doing. 

“Why are you researching? We’re not on a hunt nor do we have one to be in,” Gabriel groaned and Sam chuckled. 

“I was bored,” Sam shrugged, closing his notepad and gathering up loose papers. Setting aside lore books and putting his computer on his desk before returning to Gabriel. 

“Well you should’ve called me, I could’ve easily cured that boredom,” Gabriel hummed, leaning up and pecking Sam’s lips gently. 

“Yeah? Well then I would’ve gone to sleep too early,” Sam chuckled in between mini kisses. 

“Oh I would’ve kept you up,” Gabriel promised, kissing him again. 

Sam chuckled against Gabriel’s lips, pulling back for a quick moment, “Still can,” He responded and Gabriel does his little signature grin before kissing Sam properly again. 

They fell into a passionate open-mouthed kiss quickly, tasting the other, Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap. Gabriel ground against him and Sam placed his hands on his hips. Gabriel’s hands tangled within Sam’s hair and tugged. Sam groaned gently, it being muffled by Gabriel. 

When they finally pulled back, Sam immediately put a hand in Gabriel's hair and tugged it back, leaning Gabriel’s head back so he could start peppering his neck in kisses and bites. Gabriel hummed appreciatively, grinding down against Sam again. 

“How do you want me?” Gabriel whispered breathlessly. 

“Ride me, baby. Wanna see you fuck yourself on my cock,” Sam said against Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel whined gently, “Please, Sam-” 

“Get us naked, get yourself prepped,” Sam whispered.

“You don’t wanna do it for once?” Gabriel teased and Sam hummed. 

“I would, but I wanna see you screaming on my cock. Just begging for more, begging for me,” Sam whispered, his voice had gone deeper with every word he spoke. 

Gabriel whimpered, “Fuck, you know I love it when you talk like that.” 

They both were naked before Sam got to say another word. Gabriel conjured up some lube, slicked him up and opened himself with his grace before sliding down. 

“Fuck- babe,” Gabriel moans, no matter how many times they’ve done this, Gabriel always marvels at how big Sam feels inside of him. 

It took Gabriel just a moment before he started moving his hips. Whining loudly as Sam grabbed his thighs and thrust up into him. It barely took them a second to get into a good rhythm, Sam relaxed as Gabriel bounced. Gabriel threw his head back, arms wrapped around Sam and gripping his hair. 

“Fuck- Sam~ ah always so good-” Gabriel’s words were cut off with a loud moan as Sam snapped his hips up. 

Gabriel’s body shuttered, and Sam laid his body down. Gabriel pressed his hands against Sam's chest as he moved his hips faster. Sam groaned deep in his throat, his head thrown back into the pillow, holding onto Gabriel’s waist. 

Gabriel moaned out Sam’s name, mixed in with different words in Enochian and cursed. Sam forced Gabriel to hold still, and Gabriel whined. Trying to move his hips, but Sam held him still. 

“Sam, baby please- I was so close,” Gabriel whimpered. 

Sam hummed teasingly, “Where’s the fun in that?” He teased. 

Gabriel whined, he could totally overpower Sam and all, but he wouldn’t. Sam knows he wouldn’t. And Gabriel knows he’ll reach his orgasm at one point during the night. Still, he tried. He pathetically tried to move his hips in Sam’s grip. 

“Fuck- Sam please! Just- please I need it~” Gabriel begged, and Sam thrust his hips up slowly, brushing against his prostate. 

Gabriel gasped and whined needily, his head falling forward, nails digging into Sam’s chest. Not painfully, but it would leave small marks. 

“Sam please! Fuck- just-” Gabriel whined, “Fuck me, Sam please~ I wanna come, please make me come,” Gabriel pleaded. “Just- fuck!” 

Gabriel screamed as Sam thrust up into him harshly. His head thrown back now, desperate needy little moans and whines came from his throat as Sam held him still and fucked up into him. 

Gabriel’s hands moved and held around Sam’s forearm, gripping tightly as Sam relentlessly fucked into him. Every thrust Sam did hit Gabriel's prostate. That bundle of nerves shot pure pleasure up Gabriel’s spin every time. 

Gabriel became a babbling mess, he was always very vocal. Begging Sam not to stop, curses and words in Enochian. He gripped onto Sam, as tight as he could without hurting him. 

“Fuck- Sam!” Gabriel cried out, then some words in Enochian, “Sam! Fuck- I’m gonna- fuck Sam- I’m-”

Gabriel didn’t get to finish his sentence, his body tensed and he trembled as he came all over both of them. Screaming with his head thrown back. Sam fucked him through his orgasm. 

Gabriel finally came down from his high and whimpered as Sam pulled him down to laying level. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Sam whispered in his ear and Gabriel whimpered. 

*8* 

When Dean knocked on the door at 9 a.m., he was surprised to not get an answer. He slowly, and very carefully, opened the door. 

Sam was still knocked out completely. Hair a mess, breathing very heavily. His shoulders were bare, but the rest of his body was completely covered by the blanket and he was holding something. Someone. 

Dean took a closer look and noticed Gabriel, cuddling up next to Sam, shoulders bare as well. Head right on Sam’s heart, probably listening to it. Dean chuckled to himself and smiled, before leaving his little brother's room.


End file.
